Though the steering wheel locks described above are essentially anti-thief device, they have weakness when people uses that can easily be exploited. For example, the trough for the lock pin to stick into is shallow and the locking mechanism can easily be overcome by force. The locking devices shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, can quickly be removed by using either a bolt cutter or a hacksaw.
Steering wheel is the master of an automobile and can certainly not be done with any other abnormal modified which means that its basic function--turning freely must be kept. Normally a driver will hold the steering wheel at the position of left hand at 10 o'clock and right hand at 2 o'clock positions and therefore, it is not adequat to make any changes on these two places. The rib of the steering wheel is to connect the axle and the steering wheel together in addition to strengthen its tension.
The inventor has therefore designed a steering wheel locking device which has an integrally formed trough located underneath a rib of the steering wheel that stores a tube and tubular member. This mechanisms forms a strong tamper proof locking device which is safely concealed.